Please Remember
by Chigirl
Summary: Five years ago I gave up on our one true chance at happiness, and I'm not about to let you do the same!"


Please Remember

I don't own Naruto!

_He would always remember that day. Her hair had come undone dripping about her shoulders. It was summer and __inexcusably__ hot. Somehow training with a friend had turned into a splash fight in the lake near the training grounds. It wasn't his fault really. She'd tripped him, and grappling for purchase, his victim just so happened to be the culprit. With her in his arms the pair splashed into the cool lake only to immerge seconds later. After a few brief moments of__ hacking__ and sputtering__, the pair grinned deviously and it had become official. Kuinoichi verses S__hinobi in War of the Water __I! Blindly reaching for, the Ninja boy caught Ninja girl, holding her closer than friends should.__ Smiling despite of red eyes and pond mouth he pulled he__r__ against him, wishing… he didn't even know what fo__r, just wishing. Shyly she moved__ away from him, __having never seen that look he'd__ given her at that moment, but recognizing it all the same. _

_He sighed, half out of disappointment__the other half relief.__ Their relationship was a steady one. He wouldn't be the one to disturb the harmony they'd unwittingly fumbled upon.__ His secret spa__r__r__ing partner turned secret friend was one of the few joys he'd allowed himself.__Finally making his way to shore, he tried not to bl__ush as said kunoichi, his companion__, undressed in front of him. Stripping bare of everything but breast bindings and a pair of skin tight shorts, she sat upon__ the grass, letting the sun smooth__ the goose bumps on her skin, and dry her clothes. Unfortunately__, it could do nothing for__ the butterflies in her stomach._

_Sitting beside her with their arms and shoulders brushing occasionally, she's was__ saying__ something, but whatever it may have been could not be __important than the silky skin of her neck. He'd seen many necks before, but the way the sun glistens on that skin, the movement__s of her throat as she swallowed,__ and suddenly that skin, that s__mall area was__ the most important thing on Earth._

_With a trembling hand he reaches for her, because no man can resist her innocent, unknowing seduction, and he's not even old enough to be called a man__, grasped__ her chin__ and not only gives a first kiss, but gets one for himself. With a shaky smile__ the ninja girl pulled__ away, eyes full of fear and hope while __**her **__ninja boy smiles and leans forward to sample the warmth of her lips again._

_They spend months trading pleasant greetings, discreetly brushing the backs of__ their hands in passing. __Touching so barely, so briefly that__ it even failed byakugan notice__. Secret meetings held late__ into the night, at his home__ her__s or under a canopy of trees__, trading kiss__es__ and sharing dreams, b__oth basking in the af__fections of love in the spring time_

_He remembers the last time he'd__ laid eyes on her. Bed ridden and__ quite ill with the flu, she laid__ in bed, mind and body still groggy from the Hokage's special infusions as he use__d__ his key to enter her living space. The ninja boy kneel__ed__ next to __**his**__ ninja __girl, gently, dutifully released__ her bound hair. Stroking her brow affectionately __he wakes her as best he can. _

_"Are you __awake?__" He whispers, kissing her warm lips and damp __forehead_

_"I am for you."__ She replies__ he__r__ feve__r induced brain unable to deduce__ dream from reality.__ She reached__ for the hand stroking her face, grasping it within her own. _

_"I wan__t to tell something." She closed__ her eyes, __murmuring__ a quick um hum__ noddi__ng briefly. He desperately wanted__ to li__nger at her side, but the sun was__ rising and time__ was__ short. "I have to go away for a while and I want you to know that it's not your fault."__ He said_

_"You're going away?"__ Her eyes are closed, and he knew she thought was __a dream. How he wished it were._

_"Yeah, I __have to__ go but it's not because of you. I have to do th__is or I can't go forward__. I can't be happy till I complete my mission. I just want__ you to know that I will miss you. Can __you __remember that for me?" She nodded and smiled__, eyes still closed breathing even._

_"I__'ll miss__ you too.__ See you in the morning okay?__"__ He wanted__ to argue tha__t fact but knows it's useless. As she snuggled__ deeper in her pillow and dream land, he kiss__ed__ her lips then brow, wishing that saying goodbye to her was as easy as saying it to his unconscious teammate. Clo__sing the door shut, he hesitated briefly__ before __disappearing,__ before the sun and truth was__ revealed._

_'Please remember.'_

_She snapped__ awa__ke come sunrise, her constantly__ bound hair free and the taste of him on her lips. Was it all a dream?_

If you want more you gotta review. This is my favorite crack pairing next to Neji and Kin, but this one just seems a bit more believable.


End file.
